Those Who Love You
by GleeLoverN
Summary: Blaine Anderson must deal with losing Kurt, but what happens when he has a guardian angel to help him through it? Character Death, hopefully happy ending. Reviews are love.
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is, the continuation of my story 'Somewhere Only We Know'. Starts with the original story, but is then continued in later chapters. **

**Reviews are Love.**

**Blaine, Kurt and the others belong to the geniuses that are the creators of Glee. I just borrow them, have some fun, and give them back when I'm finished.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The doors flew open with a bang, as he burst through them and ran down the steps towards the stage. Tears flew behind him, and sobs echoed around the otherwise deathly silent auditorium.

Blaine Anderson, former lead singer of the Warblers and now proud member of the McKinley New Directions, stood on the stage, and wept. His heart breaking cries filled the stage, surrounding him completely in the misery he felt. Slowly, the tears subsided and all that could be heard were several gasps and shaky breaths.

Blaine turned suddenly and took the few hesitant steps towards the CD player at the back of the stage. He took one more deep breath, before removing a CD from his pocket and placing it in the player. He then pressed play and headed back towards the centre of the stage, head still bowed, a few more tears escaping from his eyes and dripping down the end of his nose. As the familiar harmonies of the Warblers echoed around the room, Blaine slowly lifted his head to reveal stained tear tracks in the slight layer of mud and grime that coated his face.

He closed his eyes, took a determined step forward, and started to sing.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathways like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth, beneath my feet,_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete._

His voice trembled at first, but as the verse came to an end his voice grew in strength and power.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone,_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on, _

_So tell me when, you're gonna let me in,_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

_I came across a fallen tree,_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me,_

_Is this the place, we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

As he sang the second verse, he looked around the auditorium, the stage, the seats, the sets. It all reminded him _of_ _him, _of_ them_, and the times they had had in secret in that place, somewhere only they knew. A single silent tear slipped down his cheek, but he didn't even bother to brush it off as he kept singing.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone,_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on,_

_So tell me when, you're gonna let me in,_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

His voice rose even more, almost shouting out the words as the sound bounced all round the room, the pain and despair evident in his voice as he sang to the empty room.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go?_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know,_

_This could be the end of everything,_

_So why don't we go, somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go?_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know,_

_This could be the end of everything,_

_So why don't we go, so why don't we go?_

As he sang the final chorus, his mind reeled with all the memories that forced themselves into his head, all the memories that he just wanted to forget. He put all his heartbreak and loss, all the grief, into the final part of the song, remembering the last time he had sung it, a happier time.

_Oooo, Ohhhh_

_Ooohhh_

_This could be the end of everything,_

_So why don't we go, somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know,_

_Somewhere only we know._

As the music faded, he fell to his knees, his head raised, tears streaming down his grime covered face. "YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER SAY GOODBYE TO ME, KURT!" he screamed out to the empty auditorium. Then he broke down completely, curling up on the stage floor, sobs making his whole body shake as he cried. "You said you'd never say goodbye".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Rain pelted the window of his car as he sped down the road. He'd been in warbler's practise when he'd gotten the phone call 20 minutes ago, and had rushed out immediately. As he neared the accident, he saw blue flashing lights and heard the distant sound of an ambulance siren moving steadily closer. His grip on the steering wheel tightened, his knuckles turning white. His heart rate increased, as a thousand different images flashed through his head, each one worse than the one before. _

_The first thing he saw as he stopped his car was Kurt's Navigator upside-down by the side of the road. His heart stopped, and he held his breath as he took in the mangled metal that was Kurt's 'baby'._

_Blaine slowly opened his car door and headed in the direction of the over turned car, not really seeing anything. As he drew closer, the fog around his brain lifted and he started to register the scene around the Navigator. He saw Carole's tear stained face, as she stood behind Burt, a hand on his shoulder. Burt himself was shaking heavily with uncontrollable sobs, as he knelt next to a still body on the ground; a boy whose normally immaculate brunette hair was in disarray, and whose expensive, highly fashionable clothes, were stained with blood. _

_Blaine halted in his tracks, unable to breathe, his vision zooming in on the form on the ground. "KURT!" he screamed before sprinting forwards. He had only taken a few steps, however, before a massive pair of hands caught hold of him, and he was pulled back in to the strong grip of long arms belonging to the being that towered above him. He struggled to get out of the grip, but the strong arms just pulled him closer. "LET ME GO FINN, I NEED TO SEE HIM, HE NEEDS ME!" he yelled, fighting against the embrace. Finn just hugged Blaine even tighter, a sigh that barely disguised a sob, escaped his lips. "He's gone Blaine, he can't need you now" he said, a single tear slipping down his cheek. "NO!" Blaine screeched, before turning around in the embrace, and burying his head in Finn's chest, tears pouring down his face as he cried, shamelessly, into Finn's shirt. Finn clung to him, tighter still, and they both wept in grief at the loss of one more bight star from the world. Kurt Hummel was gone, and on that cloudy, rainy day, it felt as though all warmth and light had vanished from the world._

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson awoke with a start, tears running down his face and dripping off the end of his nose. He took several shuddering breaths as the memories of two days ago hit him, the grief tearing his heart in two. He lay back down on his bed, as he grabbed his phone from the table next to him. He scrolled through his message inbox, opening his last message from Kurt. His vision blurred with tears as he read the text, the last three words echoing inside his head as he cried himself to sleep.<p>

_I Love You x_.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's so short, but i felt it was right to only have the dream in this chapter, it felt like the right place to stop.<strong>

**I have to say, though, that I'm not as happy with this chapter as I was with the last one, but this was all I could come up with, so please tell me what you think. **

**Summer holidays have started so I will hopefully have another chapter up within the week, provided I can clear my writers block.**

**Reviews are love.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Lima Cemetery'

The words on the sign leapt out at Blaine as he drove past it and into the small car park. He pulled his car up into a space and put it into park. Once the car was off he put his head onto the steering wheel and let out a shaky breath. A few tears escaped his eyes and coursed their way down his face. He sniffed before scrubbing at his eyes, trying to pull himself together. As the sobs overtook him, he didn't hear his car door open, nor did he notice the figure next to him until a gentle hand was placed delicately on his shoulder. He jumped and whipped his head round to meet the sorrow filled eyes of Quinn Fabray, a small, sad smile on her face as she gently pulled him out of the car, before wrapping her arms tightly around him, letting him cry into her shoulder.

After a few minutes, Blaine's tears slowed and he looked up to meet Quinn's eyes once again. He noticed a few tears had silently rolled down her face, and he reached up to softly wipe them away before looking over her shoulder to the group of people huddled a short distance from them. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them and scanning the group, taking in every person who had been so important to Kurt, his Family. Finn, whose eyes were red and swollen, as he hugged Rachel tightly as she clung to him, tears streaming down her face; Sam, who stood next to them, a blank expression on his face as he made eye contact with his girlfriend from where she stood next to Blaine; Tina and Mike, who were in a similar situation to Finn and Rachel, as Tina held onto Mike as she sobbed into his shoulder; Artie, who sat in his wheelchair, hands clasped tightly in his lap, his head bowed as a few tears dripped from his nose; behind him stood Brittany and Santana, pinkies linked, Brittany with her head on Santana's shoulder, a sad, but confused expression on her usually happy features; Puck and Lauren, uncharacteristically quiet, stood hand in hand, eyes misty and puffy; Mr Schue, and Miss Pillsbury were stood slightly apart from the group of teenagers, both with slightly red eyes, Will with a comforting arm round Emma's shoulders; Burt and Carole, who stood on the other side of the group, Carole's arms tight around Burt as his heart breaking sobs echoed round the car park, the pain of losing his son clear in his face; and finally, his gaze met Mercedes, who was the only one of the group with a dry face, the only sign that something was wrong was her slightly blood shot eyes. She slowly broke off from the group and headed over to where he still stood with Quinn. She carefully reached out her slightly trembling hand and clasped his firmly; they both gazed into each other's eyes, and silently confirmed that they would both be there for each other through this. He felt Quinn's hand silently slip into his, and they all took deep breaths before walking toward the group in front of them, who turned quietly and headed into the graveyard, Burt and Carole, tears still streaming down their faces, led the procession, as Blaine, Mercedes and Quinn, still hand in hand, followed silently after everyone else.

A slow walk down the winding path later, and the group stopped under the shade of a large oak tree. Under the tree were two grave stones. The slightly older one on the left read:

_Elizabeth Claire Hummel_

_12__th__ June 1970 – 16__th__ August 2002_

_Loving Wife and Mother_

_Taken to soon_

Blaine's eyes briefly scanned the stone before his gaze moved to the right, to the much newer stone that had everyone's attention. The engraving read:

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel_

_20__th__ May 1994 – 26__th__ June 2011_

_Loving Son, Brother, Friend and Boyfriend_

_You Were Only Waiting For This Moment To Be Free_

Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he read the stone, his heart clenching painfully as he tried to cry, only to find that he had no tears left. Mercedes and Quinn both squeezed his hand comfortingly, and he swallowed and managed to pull himself back together. The group stood a respectful distance back as Burt and Carole made their way towards the grave. Everyone was silent as Burt gently lay down the flower in his hands before whispering some words. He bowed his head to both Kurt's and his mother's graves for a few moments, before straightening, placing his hand in Carole's, and walking slowly back toward the cars. Everyone was quiet for a moment or two, before Finn and Rachel walked slowly forwards. Blaine zoned out as everyone took their turns to walk forward and place down their flowers, before heading back to their cars. As he saw Puck and Lauren move forward, he heard Brittany's confused voice float back to him, 'San, where's Kurt? Why is everyone here except him?' He heard Santana sigh softly before turning to Brittany, 'Brit, Kurt's not coming'. 'Why?' Brittany asked 'we're here for him aren't we, that's what you said', 'Brit, Kurt's gone far away, and he's not coming back'. She sniffed slightly, a single tear forming in the corner of her eye. Brittany just stared for a second, before her lip trembled, 'I'm never gonna see my dolphin again?' she questioned, her expression begging Santana to tell her she would. Blaine saw Santana just shake her head sadly before Brittany collapsed crying on her shoulder. Blaine watched as Santana placed Brittany on Artie's lap, who had just come back from the grave, telling him to take Brittany back to the car, before she walked quickly over to the grave. He saw her expression change as she growled down at the grave, her HBIC face on. He heard the name 'Porcelain' travel back to him on the wind. He nearly yelled at her, telling her to not be so uncaring, before he saw her expression soften, the mask fell down, a sad smile slipped onto her features. Santana softly kissed her hand before placing it gently on the stone. She stood suddenly, and walked briskly away from the grave, brushing past Blaine where he stood, still hand in hand with Mercedes and Quinn. From that small moment of touch, Blaine both gave and received all the comfort he knew Santana desperately wanted to both give and take, but had long forgotten how, behind the cold mask she always wore.

Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts by the realisation that Quinn's hand had left his. He was about to protest when he realised it was her turn to place down her flower. He looked around slightly and saw that it was only him and Mercedes left, everyone else had headed back to their cars. Mercedes caught his eye, and he swallowed before nodding, taking a step forward. They both made their way into the shade of the tree. Blaine stopped a few feet away from the graves, while Mercedes carried on before kneeling in front of the grave on the right. 'Hey White Boy,' she said quietly, smiling softly, 'I miss you. I know you didn't believe in God, but I hope that you're in your own heaven, there was always someone looking out for you, even if you didn't think there was, and I hope you've found them now'. A few individual tears slipped down her cheek, but her smile kept in place as she spoke to her best friend. 'I know you're probably bored of all the attention by now, but I promise, there's just one more person left. Don't be disappointed with him if he can't really talk to you yet, this has hit him harder than any of us, he misses you so much Kurt'. She glanced back quickly to see Blaine, head bowed and shaking with sobs. 'I've got to go now, it's his turn. I miss you so much boo, I love you Kurt'. Mercedes gently touched the stone before standing and walking over to Blaine. She gently took his hand and led him forwards. He fell to his knees, dragging her down with him, and they just sat there Blaine's head on Mercedes' shoulder as he cried.

Blaine didn't know how long they had been sat there before his tears slowly stopped; he raised his head and stared at the stone in front of him. 'Hey K-kurt' he whispered, his voice catching as he spoke, 'I miss you so, so much. Why have you left me Kurt, why has this happened? We were going to do so much together; we were going to go to New York and become famous; we were going to be on Broadway.' He said, tears leaking from his eyes. He was silent for a moment before he spoke again in a small voice, 'we were going to get married and be together forever'. He heard Mercedes gasp slightly from beside him, before she put her arm around his shoulders and squeezed tightly. He looked at the flowers placed at the grave. Everyone had brought individual flowers, each one a different colour, and they were all placed a few inches away from the base of the of the grave, except for Burt's flower which was placed in between the two graves. Blaine lent forward and placed his flower, a white rose, right next to the head stone. 'This white rose signifies eternal love Kurt, I will love you forever. And this', he pulled out a small black box from his pocket, opened it and removed the object from it, placing it in the folds of the petals, 'this is the ring I was going to give you the day you died. It's a promise ring Kurt, I promise to love you forever, even though you're gone. This love is eternal Kurt.' He sighed quietly, silent for a few more moments, before he stood up, Mercedes following him from the ground. 'I love you Kurt, more than you will ever know', he said quietly to the stone, before placing his shaking hand in Mercedes' and turning with her to make their way back along the winding path.

* * *

><p>A short distance away, a figure sat on an upper branch of a tree. He had brown, perfectly coifed hair; his pale skinned chest was bare, while he wore black skinny jeans on his long legs; and he was observing the group huddled around the two grave stones with slightly wet, bluegreen eyes. But perhaps the strangest thing about this boy were the two large wings sprouting from his back. The perfectly groomed feathers were purest white, and as soft as clouds. The wings beat softly in the gentle breeze, before coming to wrap lightly around the boy. As he watched the group, he could hear the words spoken by each individual echo round his head as they spoke to the grave. Small tears started to fall as each person said their piece. As the last person steeped forwards, he felt movement beside him. He knew who it was without looking up. 'Is that him?' the newcomer asked him softly. 'Yeah mum', he whispered his reply, 'that's Blaine'. He watched as Blaine walked away; then looked down at his hand where a silver ring had appeared. 'That's the guy I love'. His mother pulled him into a hug, watching the two figures retreating from the graves, her hands moving gently through his soft hair. 'He needs you Kurt', she said quietly. 'I know', Kurt said, his voice filled with worry as he watched his best friend and his Boyfriend walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N - I am so sorry this took so long, I'm finding it hard to work out where I want to go with this, but I'm battling through with this, because I hate stories that are just left unfinished.<strong>

**This chapter actually made me cry when I wrote it, and I hope I did the characters justice in their reactions to Kurt's death.**

**I really don't know when I'm gonna be able to update this next. I'm going n holiday next week so I won't have internet access, although I will have my laptop so I will hopefully be able to write some more :)**

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
